die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
United States Secret Service
The United States Secret Service (USSS) is an American federal law enforcement agency that is part of the U.S. Department of Homeland Security. The sworn members are divided among the Special Agents and the Uniformed Division. Until March 1, 2003, the Service was part of the U.S. Department of the Treasury. Role The U.S. Secret Service has two distinct areas of responsibility: *Financial Crimes, covering missions such as prevention and investigation of counterfeiting of U.S. currency and U.S. treasury securities, and investigation of major fraud. *Protection, which entails ensuring the safety of current and former national leaders and their families, such as the President, past presidents, vice presidents, presidential candidates, visiting heads of state, and foreign embassies (per an agreement with the U.S. State Department's Bureau of Diplomatic Security (DS) Office of Foreign Missions (OFM), etc.) *The Secret Service's initial responsibility was to investigate counterfeiting of U.S. currency, which was rampant following the U.S. Civil War. The agency then evolved into the United States' first domestic intelligence and counterintelligence agency. Many of the agency's missions were later taken over by subsequent agencies such as the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives (ATF), U.S. Immigration and Customs Enforcement (ICE), and Internal Revenue Service (IRS). Listed Secret Service Agents Air Force One *Gibbs (deceased) *Agent Johnson (deceased) *Agent Walters (deceased) *Unnamed agent #1 (deceased) *Unnamed agent #2 (deceased) *Unnamed agent #3 (deceased) *Unnamed agent #4 (deceased) *Unnamed agent #5 (deceased) *Unnamed agent at checkpoint Olympus Has Fallen *Agent Mike Banning - a Secret Service agent who is transferred away from the Presidential Detail after he failed to save the First Lady, but becomes the only counter-terrorist agent inside the besieged White House. After saving President Benjamin Asher and the country from having a nationwide nuclear meltdown, Banning was reinstated to the Presidential Detail. *Secret Service Director Lynne Jacobs - Oversees the White House takeover and recommends Banning as the best option for the remaining governmental staff at the Pentagon. *Dave Forbes (resigned in 2012, deceased in 2013) - former Secret Service agent who later quit and became hired security agent for what later was revealed to be a terrorist group working with Kang Yeonsak. *Agent Roma (deceased in 2013) - a Secret Service agent in charge in the Presidential Detail; killed during a White House siege and eventual takeover. *Agent Jones (deceased in 2013) - a Secret Service agent in the Presidential Detail; killed in the PEOC. *Agent O'Neil (deceased in 2013) - a Secret Service agent in the Presidential Detail; killed in the PEOC. *Agent Mark Diaz (deceased in 2011) - a Secret Service agent in the Presidential Detail who was killed in the car accident that also claimed the First Lady's life. *Agent Davis (deceased in 2013) - a Secret Service agent in the Presidential Detail killed in the PEOC. White House Down *John Cale - A Capitol Police officer originally rejected to enter the Secret Sevice, but after stopping the White House siege by Martin Walker and his mercenaries, President Sawyer officially appointed him into the Secret Service in the Presidential Detail. *Carol Finnerty - a Secret Service agent who would succeed Martin Walker as head of the Presidential Detail. *Martin Walker - a retiring Secret Service agent and head of the Presidential Detail who later revealed to be the mastermind of the terrorist takeover of the White House in White House Down. * Agent Kellerman * Agent Ted Hope - a Secret Service agent in the Presidential Detail; killed in the PEOC. * Agent Ryan Todd - a Secret Service agent in the Presidential Detail; killed during a White House siege and eventual takeover. * Agent Reid - a Secret Service agent in the Presidential Detail; killed during a White House siege and eventual takeover. * Agent Green * Unnamed agent * Unnamed partner of Reid * Unnamed younger agent * Unnamed agent #2 London Has Fallen 24 *Agent Aaron Pierce For more, see here. 24: Redemption 24: Live Another Day Miscellaneous films To be added Appearances *Air Force One (film) *Olympus Has Fallen *White House Down *London Has Fallen *24 *24: Redemption *24: Live Another Day *The Unit *Salt *Murder at 1600 *The Sentinel *xXx: State of the Union *The Sum of All Fears *The Last Boy Scout Category:Heroes Category:Olympus Has Fallen characters Category:White House Down characters Category:Air Force One characters Category:Characters Category:List Category:Deceased characters Category:Secret Service Category:Villains Category:Traitors Category:London Has Fallen characters Category:Federal agents Category:24 characters Category:Videogame characters Category:TV show characters Category:Characters with the first name "John" Category:Groups Category:The Defender (2004) characters Category:Murder at 1600 characters Category:Vantage Point characters Category:Chain of Command (2000) characters Category:Executive Target characters Category:Browse Category:Lockout characters Category:The Unit characters Category:Tom Clancy universe characters Category:Brake characters Category:Sudden Death characters Category:The Sentinel (2006) characters Category:The Alternate characters Category:Beverly Hills Cop III characters Category:No Easy Days characters Category:XXX: State of the Union characters Category:The Last Boy Scout characters Category:Comic Book Movie Characters Category:RED characters Category:Salt characters Category:Red Eye characters Category:Characters played by Xander Berkeley Category:Characters played by Dylan McDermott Category:Characters played by Kiefer Sutherland Category:Splinter Cell characters Category:Characters played by Bruce Willis Category:Organizations